Lap dance
by kalebxdd
Summary: Videl is sick and tired of her father and decided to get under his skin by giving an unsuspecting demi-Saiyan the surprise of a lifetime,... Rated M for a reason!


**Bonjour! Hola! Guten Tag! Prettige dag!**

Yes, yes, I did it again :3. I wrote another smutty Gh/Vi fic and of course I had to share it with you guys. Thanks again to the lovely ~Kanotari for doing a great beta job!

Now please, Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
"How many times do we have to go over this?" Hercule Satan sighed as his fingers interlaced, his thumbs softly scratching through his trademarked moustache. "In case you haven't noticed, we are the most famous people in the entire world. We can't have bad publicity!"

"Oh, go huddle in a corner and cry!" his daughter, Videl retaliated. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't give a flying fuck about the family image!" She folded her arms in front of her chest and slightly leaned her weight on her right leg in a rebellious manner.

The older man's eyebrows knitted together in an annoyed frown. Why did his daughter always have to act out like this? Apparently, the girl didn't realize that it was their fame and fortune that had bought them everything they had. The mansion, the wing they were in at the moment, the room they used to throw insults at each other away from the eagerly eavesdropping ears of their personnel. If it hadn't been for the media in the first place Videl wouldn't have had that fancy jetcopter she always used to get everywhere and Hercule certainly wouldn't have been able to shower his daughter with presents on every possible occasion. And yet here she was, complaining about how those flashing cameras and pushy reporters were ruining her life.

"Honey, I'm only going to explain this to you once more," the World Champion of Martial Arts sighed as he ran a hand through his afro hairdo. "We wouldn't have been able to buy ourselves a single loaf of bread if it hadn't been for the media. We depend on them even more than they depend on us. So if you want to keep on living the life you have now you better make damn sure that you're in the favor of our microphone-carrying buddies."

Videl had to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"Ha!" the petite fighter snorted in amusement. "Good one dad, 'It's all thanks to media'. Get real! We are in this mess all because of you and your loud mouth! There isn't a single opportunity to boast and brag that you wouldn't take. While I try to stay away from those prying eyes Mr. Satan just has to go and get the attention of the nearest disposable camera."

Hercule simply sat in silence, slowly taken into account his daughter's accusations.

"And another thing!" Videl shouted annoyance. "Maybe I DON'T want to keep on living the life that I 'want', perhaps I just want to be like any ordinary person!"

And with that the girl stomped off, her thick raven locks softly wavering behind her in the motion. Her cheeks were still flushed red with anger as she left the Satan manor and walked into a random direction, wanting to be as far away from her father as possible. After orienting herself the girl soon found herself to be walking towards Satan Park. Knowing that her best friend Erasa was busy working her job selling ice cream there she quickened her pace a bit. She knew that she could go to the blonde to whine and bitch about her father and that was something she really needed now. When her feet touched the first blades of grass Videl was trying to figure out a way to get under her father's skin, to do something completely opposed to his demands. She wanted to provoke the man now.

A minute or two later the Satan girl saw her best friend standing behind a wagon, scooping up balls of chocolate ice cream and stuffing them into cones. As usual the ditsy blonde noticed Videl from a distance and the crimefighter was met with a frantically waving and cheering Erasa.

"Vi, darling!" the Gossip Queen chimed cheerfully as she spread her arms to embrace the raven-haired girl. "Oh, don't mind me, I look awful in these clothes," she said, looking at the chocolatey stains in her shirt. Her eyes then fell on her friend's annoyed expression. "You look kind of down sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Ugh, my father's at it again," Videl said, to which Erasa rolled her eyes. "He's been going on and on about how 'the family image is key' and how I shouldn't do anything that's not one hundred percent in line with the image that the media has of me."

Erasa laughed as she saw Videl so upset. "Sounds like your old man alright. What were you planning on doing about it?"

"I don't know..." the other girl replied. "I mean, I want to let him know that there is no way that he's going to keep controlling me like this... do something to piss him off royally, you know? But I don't have a clue as to where to start."

"Ah, what is it with you that makes you want to defy your father's wishes?" Erasa giggled. "Not that I care, you're usually a lot more fun when you let go of your inhibitions. So you want a way to piss off the parental authority, eh?"

After a few moments of silence the blonde one of the two snapped her fingers.

"I know!" she cheered, obviously patting herself on the back for coming up with the idea. "Sharpener is celebrating his birthday party this Friday and he's going to that new strip joint that just opened up in town. We should go too, I bet your dad would be furious to see you on the cover of the newspaper getting hammered in the midst of topless women."

Videl was slightly hesitant about Erasa's proposal. Of course, she wanted to really irk the crap out of her father right now, but she still wasn't all that sure whether going to a strip club would be a smart idea.

"Well... I don't know Erasa..." the raven-haired teen pondered. She surmised that the other girl wasn't going to have any of this, as she jumped up in protest immediately.

"Oh, come on Vi," she sighed, slightly annoyed that Videl was always so insecure about big decisions like these. "Are you seriously telling me that you don't even blink when you snap some stupid crook pointing a gun at you in half, but when the idea of going to a nudie bar comes up you suddenly wuss out? Tell me, are you really even Videl Satan? Because the Videl I knew wouldn't have cared less."

Damn that Erasa, what does she always manage to play me like that? Now I feel obligated to go...

"I eh, well..."

"Besides," Erasa chuckled with a playful grin. "I heard that Gohan is going to be there too."

The mere mention of that name was probably enough to talk Videl into it anyway. Son Gohan had managed to occupy her mind for over a year now and the situation was only getting worse. That incredibly sexy and attractive teen boy had haunted her dreams with his looks and charms, leaving the girl to wake up covered in sweat and disappointed that it was over.

Not that Videl was interested in a relationship with the guy, oh no. There was just something in that piercing stare that his onyx eyes held that made the Satan girl want to jump Gohan and tear his clothes right off. Every time she was in his presence she could feel the heat of his gaze licking at her skin and in those moments there was nothing that she wanted to do more than have him ravage her on the spot.

And the feeling was definitely mutual too. Sparks flying between the two of them wasn't exactly such a rare thing, seeing that nearly every night that they spent in each other's company nearly ended up with them having sex in some sleazy back alley or in the back of her jet copter. It was simply impossible for them to stay around one another without something happening. Videl could fondly remember how she had almost begged him to fuck her as she laid in the back of her jetcopter, the only thing covering her nearly naked skin being a skimpy bra and a pair of lacy panties...

' VIDEL!"

"W-what?" Videl suddenly noticed that she had been staring blankly ahead for Kami knows how long. She felt her face flush red in embarrassment, being absolutely sure that Erasa knew why her cheeks had shifted tints. And indeed, the blonde mix was grinning wildly.

"I suppose that means a 'yes'," Erasa laughed as she noticed the petite girl trying to hide her blush with her raven locks. "And I get off of work in 30 minutes anyway, so how about you and me go shopping then? We'll pick out a nice and sexy outfit for you to seduce Gohan with..."

Videl could only sigh in reply.

* * *

"Oh darling, you look absolutely stunning," Erasa complimented as Videl showed off the result of their shopping spree. "If I were Gohan I would rip those clothes off of you this very instant!"

'T-Thanks," Videl laughed awkwardly. "It's not what I usually wear, but I guess it'll do."

After three hours of being dragged from store to store, the cerulean-eyed teen had finally settled for an outfit that could leave every man on the face of the earth drooling like dogs. An almost blasphemously short pair of denim shorts hugged her curvaceous hips and the top that she wore ended above her waist, leaving both her abdomen and the better part of her full cleavage bare. The girl wasn't exactly sure whether or not she was comfortable with wearing the attire, but the thought of how much her father would hate it made it a lot easier for her to bear.

With Sharpener's party being only two days away Videl felt a little tense about the whole ordeal. She was doubting whether it would be a good idea to defy her father like that, but the thought of Gohan and what might ensue between the two of them was enough to keep her from blowing the whole thing off. Secretly she was longing for the black-haired boy so much that it ached. All she needed was a night alone with him to get it all out of her system, but first she was going to have to reel him in.

* * *

Friday night arrived in the mere blink of an eye and Videl pulled her white jeep up in the parking lot in front of the stripclub. Inspecting herself in the rearview mirror quickly the girl made sure that the pink ribbon that held her hair wrapped in a loose ponytail was tied securely and also she double-checked her make-up. She turned her hand when she felt a slender hand rest on her knee.

Erasa was staring at the cerulean-eyed girl intently, a warm smile curled around her lips.

"What's the matter, E?" Videl said, lifting a brow.

"Nothing big," the blonde answered as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I just wanted to make sure that you'll give 'em hell tonight. If I don't see you walking out that door with Gohan's arm hooked in yours I have failed my mission."

"Haha, thanks," the crimefighter laughed. "But seriously, why are you so intent on me and Gohan getting together?"

Erasa shrugged her head and lifted her shoulders. "I don't know, probably because I just want to see you happy. I know how long you've had your head wrapped around that guy and I want you to get things over with as well. It's a bit sad to see you so distraught."

A smile spread over Videl's face at the kind words of her best friend. Both young women then exited the vehicle and walked over to the front door of the club of the night. Muffled tunes of songs supposed to be sensual could be heard as they approached, the bright yellow neon lights spelling the name of the nudie bar against the Friday night sky. Right by the main entrance a blonde boy was waiting, a bottle of beer residing in his palm.

"LADIES!" Sharpener greeted enthusiastically as Videl and Erasa walked up to him. "How nice of the two of you to come celebrate my birthday with me. I'm honored."

"Yeah, yeah, Sharpener, no biggie," Videl replied, waving off the tipsy greeting. The Satan girl wanted to go inside and see the teenager that had been haunting her thoughts.

"Wow, Videl!" the buffed boy howled. "You look absolutely... well... you're hot!" Sharpener then began to intently scan every single part of her features, his eyes wide as he tried not to showcase his obvious lust for the beauty.

Normally Videl would've punched Sharpener in the jaw for such a remark, but now it somewhat caressed her ego in a sense. Having felt so insecure about whether or not to wear such an incredibly revealing outfit, a compliment coming from somebody besides Erasa really upped her confidence.

"So, how about we go inside then?" the male blonde suggested with a swig from his beer. "Gohan's inside already. I just went out to wait for the two of you."

Videl felt her heart rise when she heard the name of her secret affection, and suddenly found herself jumping to enter the sleazy club. After being let in by the bouncer the three teenagers immediately found themselves sucked into the atmosphere. The entire place was illuminated by red mood lights, probably to stimulate the male hormonal drive. Slow, sensual and smooth music was playing, giving the whole club a sense of arousal. On top of that all women dressed in miniscule pieces of garment were busy either serving the customers drinks or swaying and twirling around one of the four silver-colored poles spread throughout the large room.

"Phew, it's hot in here," Erasa whined as she pulled on the seams of her sparkly dress, "It's like an Easy-Bake Oven!"

"Why don't you two ladies stay here while I fetch you some drinks," Sharpener slurred as he pointed in the direction of the bar.

Videl shook her head. "Nah, I want to go talk to Gohan, have you seen him?"

The birthday boy chuckled deviously and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, leaning in closer so she could hear him over the sound of the music, and spoke.

"You really have the hots for Brains, don't you?" Sharpener laughed, causing Videl to flush red. It also hadn't gone unnoticed to eyes of the self-proclaimed 'ladies man'. "He's over there, watching that girl in the yellow G-string shake her ass around."

He then pointed in the direction of the pole in the upper left corner of the room. Videl followed his finger and soon her eyes fell on a topless redhead vigorously shaking her hips, the lace of her yellow G-string nearly invisible between her full and round cheeks.

Gohan was sitting close by the stage, his onyx eyes fixated on the luscious vixen swaying her pelvis, her back turned to her audience so they could admire her gorgeous behind. Videl rolled her eyes. She knew that Gohan wasn't like most guys, but apparently when it came down to the carnal delights he was like any other man on the planet. As soon as a beautiful woman started shaking her ass around, he got distracted like most dudes would. Overthinking the whole situation, the petite girl reasoned that that fact would probably make seducing the boy easier on her.

Straightening her top Videl exhaled deeply, ready to take the challenge in front of her. She was about to walk over to the teenager when she once again felt Sharpener's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Go and get him girl," he giggled in a tipsy moment. "You seem like you need it. And by the way..." he said while reaching into his jacket pocket. "Tip the beauty on the pole over there for me, will you."

The blonde then shoved a hand full of one dollar bills into the raven-haired girl's hand before walking towards the bar to get Erasa her drink. Videl then fixed her gaze on the boy by the stage. With a slight sense of confidence, her slender legs carried her towards her object of desire and halted behind him. Resting a hand on his shoulder she tried her very best to look confident and secure.

"Hello Gohan, how good to see you again."

A head full of jet-black hair turned and a set of mesmerizing onyx orbs stared directly at Videl. A pair of full and slightly chapped lips curled into a happy smile as Gohan rose from his seat.

"Videl, it's been a while!" he greeted happily, "It's so good to-" His pupils dilated as he caught a glimpse. "Wooooow..."

So far Gohan had only seen Videl's face and now his eyes were trailing the brunette's physique. She giggled gleefully as she saw his gaze linger on the revealed skin in between her breasts, ogling her chest like a tiger looking at its prey.

The demi-Saiyan was pleasantly surprised by the crimefighter's new look, to say the least. It didn't seem like something she would normally wear but the mere mental image of that skimpy and revealing top trying its very best not to give into the weight of her luscious mounds prevented him from speaking up about it. Secretly, he was hoping that the lace behind her back would give in...

Somewhere in the back of his mind the boy was wondering if Videl was intentionally trying to tease him by dressing so scarcely. It was probably obvious to her that a part of him was hungering for her so much that it almost ached. Time after time, she had managed to wrap him around her finger and play his senses. And every time, every damn time something came between them, causing them to have to delay their deeds of the flesh. Gohan knew that one night actually spent in Videl's company would be enough to relieve that stress, but so far he hadn't proven to be successful.

"So," Gohan queried as he took a swig of his beer. "What brings the one and only Videl Satan to one of the sleaziest sex clubs around?"

"Meh," Videl sighed. "You'd laugh at me if you knew the actual reason." she said truthfully.

Gohan arched a brow in curiosity.

"It's about my father," the girl answered as she noticed the boy's puzzled expression. "He wants me to be absolutely picture perfect, a crowd pleaser that can't do anything wrong in the eyes of the media. And frankly I was sick of it that I decided to come here, to irk the crap out of my dad."

Not to her surprise the other teenager laughed heartily. "Okay," he chuckled. "Even though your reason to be here might be slightly immature I'm still very happy to see you."

The demi-Saiyan stepped in closer and snaked one of his arms around Videl's exposed abdomen, almost causing her to shriek in surprise. Quickly realizing that it was Gohan who was holding her she managed to relax just a bit, but suddenly found herself sweating bullets as she felt the boy's warm breath at the nape of her neck.

"It really has been too long since I've seen you..." he laughed as he pressed a kiss on her nearly bare shoulder. "I can fondly remember the last time we've been around each other. If I recall correctly it had something to do with the back of your jetcopter?"

It took about half a second for Videl's face to grow redder than a firetruck. Of course she remembered. It had been the first and only time in her life that she had actually begged someone. And her request hadn't been all that classy.

Managing to cool her cheeks down to a more normal temperature, the cerulean-eyed beauty turned around 180 degrees so she could look Gohan in his eyes. A playful smile adorned her features softly curled into the fabric of the boy's unfairly thin t-shirt. Feeling the kid's hard chest muscles beneath the cloth made her own clothes feel too warm on her already.

But she had to contain herself. If she wanted this night to work out she had to play her cards right and make sure to wrap Gohan around her finger. She couldn't show any cracks right now and maintain a level of stability in her game of seduction.

"Oh, I remember alright," Videl purred in glee. "Sometimes I still dream of seeing that red and sweaty face of yours hovering above me..." her voice nearly turned to a whisper as her fingertips trailed the outlines of Gohan's rock-hard pecs. "Watching you as you're about to tear my clothes right off..."

The teenage boy felt a shudder run up and down his spine at those words. In the small lapse of time that he had known this girl she had perfected the skills of pushing his buttons, or so it seemed. He could already feel his fingers tingling in delight at the idea of ripping off Videl's clothes on the spot and the mischievous little glint in the raven-haired minx's eyes made him hunger for what was possibly to come.

"...And if I could do it all over again," Videl giggled as she brought her face in closer to his. "I totally would."

The brown-eyed boy gulped a bit when he noticed crimefighter's hands slowly trail downwards.

"I-I totally agree," Gohan managed to blurt when he felt Videl's hands casually playing with the hem of his shirt. "W-What are you...?"

"I just figured something out," Videl said as she brushed along the bare skin of the teen's toned six pack. She could already feel the temperatures in her body rise to tremendous heights, the thought of shredding the piece of clothing to pieces becoming more and more appealing by the second. "I want you, you know that. And it's obvious to me that you want me too, so how about we get a little crazy tonight?"

"What are you implying?" the Saiyan teen swallowed when, unknown to him, Videl had already pried loose the lowest button of his shirt.

"What you're probably thinking I'm implying," Videl purred as she unfastened all the other buttons at the speed of light, revealing Gohan's godly torso to the public. With a simple flick of a wrist she opened his shirt and nearly drooled as she laid eyes on his gorgeous physique. "How about you and I get a little down and dirty right here, right now?"

"What?" the Son boy shouted in disbelief. "You can't be serious about that!"

"Oh, but I'm dead serious," Videl retorted. "Let's have a little good and sleazy fun right here and now..."

Although he didn't agree with her actions Gohan made no attempt to push the vixen away from him.

"What would the people here say if they saw us?" he worried in the momentary silence as one song led into another. A smooth and sexy latin vibe boomed through the speakers of the club, causing the Satan girl to smile in delight. She couldn't have wished for a better timing.

"Oh, come on Gohan! Don't be such a chickenshit," Videl chuckled, her lips pressed against the demi-Saiyan's ear. "Learn to live a little, savor the moment!"

Gohan wanted to protest but he was stopped abruptly when the raven-haired temptress delivered a hard shove to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards and land on the wooden chair behind him. He looked up to see what Videl was planning on and the grin that played the beauty's luscious lips made him have second thoughts about jumping up in protest.

The boy watched her smooth legs carry her towards him and was nearly mesmerized by the rhythmical sway in her hips. Much to his surprise the girl didn't halt in front of him, but she played him a deviously sexy smile as she walked around him, two small fingers gently tickling the boy's jawline and chin. The seductress tilted the young man's chin up slightly and gave him a playful stare as their eyes met. Finishing her perfect circle, Videl softly tousled Gohan's black locks and played them through her fingers.

Finally stopping in front of her prey of the night, she bent over, her palms resting on the Saiyan teen's knees, giving him a good view of her full and voluptuous chest. She brought her face in closer to his, their lips nearly meeting. Feeling the sparks of arousal flying through the air Gohan moved forward in an attempt to close the gap between them, but the girl drew her head back and shrugged, letting him know that this wasn't the time for that now.

"Grip the sides and don't let go..." the brunette chuckled in glee. As she moved back up Videl arched her back and moved her chest forward, delighted to see the demi-Saiyan gulp as her breasts pressed against his solid chest. Guiding one of his hands to her backside she gyrated her hips slowly and giggled in amusement as she felt Gohan's fingers pressed into her butt.

With one of her hands she subtly forced the boy's legs apart, resting her palm on his inner thigh. The teen in the chair dug his fingers into the wood and tried his best not to react to his instincts, but he still couldn't prevent himself from leaning over in another attempted kiss. This time, the sexy diva allowed him a mere nibble on her lower lip before she continued the swaying of her pelvis, slowly sinking lower and lower towards the ground with every beat of the drum.

Gohan swallowed hard when he noticed how the denim of Videl's shorts were tested to their very limits. Whoever had picked those clothes out for her certainly knew what a man liked to see. Not even thinking about cutting off the crazy hot lap dance he eagerly let the Satan girl do her thing as she rotated 180 degrees, nearly forcing her amazing rear into the aroused teenager's face. Feeling his eager hands trail over her shorts the crimefighter lowered her hips directly into his lap, causing him to gasp as he was caught off guard.

A delighted smile spread over her face when Videl could feel Gohan's growing erection through the fabric of his jeans. She was playing him like a puppeteer and enjoying every moment of it. She decided to take it a step further by grinding her hips over his groin and was overjoyed to hear a low moan escaping his throat. She mercilessly rocked her hips again and again while the demi-Saiyan tried his very best to contain his cries of pleasure.

"You tease..." he managed to grunt between gritted teeth. Big beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead and onto his chest; this girl was absolutely insane! His hard-on was nearly throbbing in his boxers and was screaming for attention, but all he got was another playful roll of the beauty's pelvis.

Turning around in his lap Videl looked Gohan into his eyes and chuckled victoriously as she noticed his the carnal hunger hiding behind them. Feeling his big and firm hands exploring her abdomen the young woman giggled in amusement, letting him roam free over her upper body. She didn't protest when she felt the Saiyan teen cup her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him when he looked up at her, the will to ravage her right then and there obvious in his expression. Waving her entire body back and forth the minx continued to deliver a grinding sensation to Gohan's crotch that drove the boy to the brink of insanity while simultaneously bringing her chest in closer to his face.

The song was drawing to its conclusion and Videl wanted to go out with a bang. As she slowly rose from Gohan's lap she noticed him giving a disappointed pout, causing her to laugh like a little school girl. Taking two steps away from him the Son boy reached his hands out in an attempt to squeeze her ass, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Now you be a good boy," Videl chuckled as she put her hands behind her head and untied the pink ribbon that had held her hair together. Her raven locks fell to her shoulders and she shook her head to loosen all the strands. Walking another and final lap around the superhuman teenager she draped the lint around his neck purred in amusement when he playfully snapped his jaws at her. "You don't want to ruin all the fun now do you?"

Videl turned her back towards Gohan and draped her raven hair over her shoulders, causing her entire back to be exposed. Reaching behind her she quickly found the two pieces of string that held her top together and in the blink of an eye she had pulled the knot out. Before the top could fall off completely and leave her bare boobs to be revealed to any lustful set of eyes the petite epitome of sexiness herself held the piece of cloth of with her hands and turned to Gohan, who was sitting there watching her with his mouth ajaw.

At this point in time, it was a miracle that Videl hadn't fucked the boy where he sat yet. Doing that lap dance had left more than Gohan in a state of pure arousal, and the only thing that she could think about now was to find a proper place to jump him with some privacy.

Gohan, however, was a lot less patient as he nearly sprinted out of his chair, grabbing Videl by her hand and dragging her along with him.

"Where are we going?" Videl queried as tried to hold her top up with her free hand. She decided to ignore the stares she was receiving from every set of eyes in the room as she let herself be dragged along to Kami knows where.

Gohan's reply were four mere words, nothing more, nothing less.

"You. Me. Bathroom. Now."

Seconds later the duo found themselves in an empty bathroom. Aware of their privacy after the black-haired teen had scanned all the stalls for unwanted eavesdroppers they quickly locked themselves behind one of the four green doors.

Once inside Gohan wasted literally no time with pulling Videl in close to him. His breathing was heavy and strained, like he had just run a marathon. Not another word was said before the boy fiercely planted his lips on hers. Videl let out a loud and pleasurable moan slightly leaned back, receiving the full force of the passionate exchange of saliva.

There was obviously no time to waste and the girl slipped her tongue inside Gohan's eager mouth in search of his wet muscle, encouraging it to play and frolic with hers. The demi-Saiyan was also in a hurry to 'get to business' as he snagged away the still untied top from Videl, dropping the piece of undergarment on the floor without regarding it any further.

The young man's hands shot up rapidly, once again taking Videl's perky and round breasts into his palms. He thanked Kami for not letting the brunette wear a bra for the occasion as he gently pinched her nipples, chuckling deviously against her lips as he noticed her shudder in delight.

"G-Gohan," the girl moaned as she released from the kiss. "I- I want you..."

Not able to speak any further she crushed her lips back onto his mouth and barely managed to contain her cries of ecstasy as he continued to stimulate her chest. Even when she was only dressed in a pair of skin-tight denim shorts she was still feeling like she could liquify any given moment. She was just plain horny for the boy playing with her boobs and the way he managed to find every little sensitive spot made her quake in pleasure. Forcing him with his back against the bathroom stall the girl dropped to her knees and sent Gohan a lustful stare when he gave her a look.

"I want to play," Videl chuckled as her small fingers quickly pried open the teen's belt. In less then a second she had also unfastened the button of his jeans and before the boy could even protest his pants had already been forced to halfway down his thighs.

When he thought back to that night later in his life, Gohan couldn't help but wonder how he could've been so stupid to even imply something of the likes. Suddenly having doubts about the whole ordeal, he took a hold of Videl's hands away from the rim of his boxers and looked into her eyes intently.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now," the demi-Saiyan suggested, earning himself a completely astounded look from the topless girl. "I don't think that this is the right place to be doing this."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked with a disappointed pout. She had been working towards this moment for over a year now and she certainly wasn't going to have that taken away from her so easily.

"Isn't that obvious?" Gohan replied as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "I can't fuck you here."

"But why not?" the cerulean-eyed temptress couldn't care less if she was whining or not. She wanted this to happen more than anything else.

"Because," the other teenager answered as he was about to pull his pants back up. "We've been going in circles around each other for so long now that it's not even funny anymore. I couldn't forgive myself if you would always remember me from bathroom stall in the strip club."

"Fine," Videl said she looked up at the boy. Gohan immediately noticed her glazed and absent stare. She was obviously in a completely different state of mind than usual and judging by the smell of pheromones in the air it wasn't that much of a mystery what Videl's mind was set on.

"But I still want to play."

In a flash the Satan girl had pulled down his boxers, exposing his rock-hard boner to her lustful eyes. She took the throbbing member into her hands and inspected it hungrily, ready to send Gohan into the same state of arousal as she was in.

All that the Saiyan teen could do was watch as the horny girl on her knees flick her tongue out before she twirled a circle around the head of his cock with her wet muscle. The intense pleasure that immediately shot through his entire body was almost too much to bare and he had to grip the sides of the bathroom stall to not let his trembling knees give in.

"Argh," Gohan managed to blurt out incoherently through his heavy breathing. he wanted to say more, but the stimulation provided by Videl's tongue lapping around his manhood silenced him.

The young woman loved teasing Gohan like this, making him squirm in delight as she played his member. He was obviously trying his very best not to let a series of moans escape, not wanting the whole strip club to know what was going on in the bathroom. Running her tongue along the shafted she noticed him shudder again, opting her to take the engorged head of the demi-Saiyan into her mouth and softly suckle down.

Controlling the volume of his voice wasn't an option anymore as the sparks of ecstasy shot through his entire body. He cried out loudly as Videl continued to gently stimulate his knob. During the lap dance the she had already pushed him to his limits, almost causing him to cum in his own boxers as she had grinded her voluptuous hips over his groin. Now that she was actually here on her knees, enjoying his dick like candy, Gohan felt like he could explode any possible second.

Videl marveled at the sound of the boy's horny moans and growls and decided to work him some more. She lapped her wet muscle along the black-haired teenager's shaft before taking as much of his length into her mouth as possible.

Gohan gasped as his limits were tested even further. Frankly he couldn't give a fuck less about the wood of the bathroom stall beginning to crack under the pressure of his inhumanly strong fingers. The raven-haired vixen bopped her head up and down her lover's hard-on, mesmerized by the pure ecstasy. She began to suck more fiercely holding on to the Saiyan's hips, who had removed one of his hands from the hardwood toilet stall and now rested his palm in her brown locks. Guiding her head into a more comfortable rhythm Gohan had also lost the interest in trying to keep their sleazy endeavor a secret.

A nearly animalistic and horny growl escaped the boy. Fuck, this felt beyond amazing! Having gorgeous Satan girl work her skilled lips on his manhood was beyond any delight that he could ever dream off. Watching her nose buried in his pubic hair while she sucked his cock made him cum in an instant. His knees were starting to grow weak and Videl wasn't showing any signs of stopping. The Son boy felt his orgasm drawing near; it wouldn't be too long before he would reach a climax beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"Ngh," speaking was nearly impossible, the pleasure had control over his vocal cords and he had to try his hardest to get a single word over his lips. "V-Videl..." I'm so close..."

This opted said girl to suckle on the head of his manhood as hard as she could. A loud groan filled the bathroom when Gohan reached to point of no return. His member was almost sore from the stimulation as he released his seed. The girl was too horny and into a state of trance to even care, swallowing the mouthful without hesitation.

A momentary silence fell. The only sounds that filled the bathroom of the sleazy club were the the demi-Saiyan's heavy panting. Videl was sitting on the tiled floor. Her gaze was still absent since she hadn't come down from her arousal yet. Gohan studied her with a slight sense of guilt, feeling sorry for the seductress to have been somewhat neglected until now.

In a few swift motions the teenage genius had unlocked the door of the bathroom stall and pulled Videl onto her feet. Grinning wickedly upon seeing her confused stare he dragged her out of the booth.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she mumbled, her voice still drenched in lust and desire. The girl couldn't possibly fathom why Gohan would draw her out of the stall with his own pants still down and her with her perky nipples to be seen by whoever could walk in any moment.

"Returning you the favor," Gohan replied as he dragged her along to a row of sinks. A neatly polished mirror had been placed on the wall and white lights shone brightly above the faucets. The demi-Saiyan somewhat forced her against the marble with her hips. He wiped all the loose strands of hair back over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth as one of his large palms cupped her left breast. The boy wasted no time with rubbing circles over her swollen nipple with his thumb, causing her to let a surprised shriek.

Shrieks were quickly traded for delighted pants. Videl was already anxious for more and didn't hesitate to grind her ass into Gohan's groin, revelling in the stimulation it gave. Said boy chuckled into her neck when his other free hand embarked on a downward journey, its fingertips softly tickling against her silky soft skin. Pinching into the pink little nub ever so lightly he reached the button to her denim shorts. In less than the blink of eye he had undone it, causing the tight piece of clothing to slowly slide down her slender legs and onto the floor. She kicked it off quickly and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Gohan slip his hand into her lacy string.

Feeling a thumb rub over her clit caused Videl to moan in ecstasy. Pleasure was shooting through her body like electricity and the devious smile around the other teen's lips that she could see in the mirror was only taking her arousal to greater heights.

Gohan smirked at the sight of the girl's horniness. She was dripping wet, his fingers stained with her feminine juices. As his thumb continued to stroke her pink nub he ran two fingers in between her dripping folds. Videl answered to this with a cry of joy. She was about to beg him to just ravage her until she couldn't even walk of fatigue, but her trembling lips weren't able to form words properly.

"What's wrong?" Gohan laughed as Videl was pulling faces that were unmistakably ones of pure excitement. Without warning he slipped one of his fingers into her tight entrance. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

The pleasure on the Satan girl's end was so tremendous that she couldn't even moan anymore. All she could do was thrust her hips backwards to ride up Gohan's finger, wanting to feel him inside of her deeper.

"G-G-" she tried her hardest to speak, but she couldn't get any further than blurting her affections name incoherently. "G-Gohan..."

"What's that?" said boy spoke, his grin growing wider by the second. "Do you want to tell me something?"

Before Videl could even try to reply the Saiyan slipped another finger into her tight walls. The raven-haired beauty screamed in delight as she felt more of the demi-Saiyan inside of her. She was ready to plead for him to fuck her now, but speaking up was nearly impossible in between her moaning.

"G-Gohan... please..." she stammered as Gohan continued to move his fingers around inside her eager pussy. "Please Gohan... I want you to..."

'What?" said boy smiled in amusement."What do you want me to do?"

Videl had to suppress a grunt. Why did he have to go and tease her so mercilessly, that was her job! She arched her back and craned her neck as she screamed her request into his ears.

"Fuck me!" Videl cried in anticipation. Just the teen's skilled fingers weren't going to be enough. She ached for his thick member inside her warm pink walls. And she wanted him now.

Gohan didn't need to be told twice. The last time she had begged him to do that the actual fucking never came to be, but this time he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

The daring pink G-string that still resided on Videl's hips had to meet their end as the demi-Saiyan ripped them right off. Giving a delighted horny growl Gohan ran his palm over the Satan girl's warm genitals and took his half-erect dick into his hand. He pumped it back to hardness as fast as he could and he just wasn't able to resist one final tease. As he positioned his cock in front of Videl's opening he ran the head in between her wet lower lips, causing her to cry in impatience.

"Ah, Gohan, fuck me already!" she shouted in the agony of not getting what she desired most.

"Whatever you please!" said teenager replied as he thrusted forward, completely shoving his entire length into her sensitive walls. Both parts of the duo cried out loudly as both found themselves in heaven. This felt right on so many levels that it was almost like it was destined to be all along.

Gohan was taking a minute to get acquainted to this new sensation. Videl wasn't so keen on that though. She had waited for this for so long now that there was no way she was going to wait. She wanted him, here and now, hard and fast.

"Move!" the command was short and simple, but more than enough to set Gohan into motion. The kid slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still in, only to quickly slam his hips forward quickly. The feeling was absolutely overwhelming, sparks of sensation raging through his body. He delivered another thrust, only this time a lot faster and more fiercely. When he heard Videl moan in joy he knew that he could pick up the pace.

As Gohan began to fuck her faster Videl was unable to contain herself and let a string of cries fill the bathroom. The sheer pleasure was leaving her mind blank; the only thing she could focus on being the sensation burning in her loins. Wanting to feel as much of the boy as fast as possibly the crimefighter bucked her rear onto the other teen's rock-hard boner with every single one of his thrusts.

Some would say that videotaping yourself and your partner doing the nasty would be one hell of an idea. The thought of seeing yourself get fucked by your significant other on your own television would be too hot for words and it was supposedly one of the horniest things that you could do. Videl felt sorry for these could live up to watching herself in the mirror as she pulled faces to express all the excitement building up in her body. It made her feel beyond horny to see their reflections giving into carnal delights.

Gohan was having a tough time trying to keep himself from climaxing too quickly. Videl's walls felt tight around his cock and the delight that it caused made him want to blow his load inside immediately. He had never felt anything so incredibly good in his entire lifetime and frankly he thought that he would never feel such ecstasy again. Wanting to savor every little moment of it he tried to contain himself with all of his might.

Breathing became heavier and bodies became sweatier, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh administering the rhythm as moans and pants formed the background music. Both teenagers felt their final climaxes closing in on them and neither one of them was planning on being the first one to cave in.

"V-Videl..." Gohan blurted in between two strained grunts. "I'm so close..."

The cerulean-eyed sexy couldn't agree more. "Me too!"

The boy started to thrust even harder, feeling that his orgasm was right about to take him over. Delivering one final blow he half collapsed on top of the Satan girl as he shot his essence into her. The pure ecstasy of Gohan's climax also got to Videl, who came with a loud cry and rested her head on the marble as she felt the aftermath of her orgasm wash over her.

They remained in this position for several minutes, neither one of them feeling the need to speak up, let alone move. When finally Gohan pulled out Videl couldn't help but pout.

'"Please tell me that this is going to happen again sometime soon," she giggled as she picked her shorts up from the white tiles beneath her feet.

Her newfound interest turned to her and cracked a smile before leaning over.

"Fuck that! I'm yours and you're mine," he whispered into her ear before catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

Deep inside Videl was laughing victoriously. Not only did she finally hook up with the boy who had been driving her senseless for well over a year, she now also felt a lot more confident because she had stood up to her father. Once again kissing the guy, who was apparently her boyfriend now, a smile curled around her lips. Fuck that whole 'public image' state of mind, that was something that the girl had learned from this little endeavor. She'd even recommend it to anyone who'd be willing to take her advice; there is nothing that a good night of civil disobedience couldn't do for you.

"And tell me," Gohan queried as he lifted a brow in curiosity, 'Was I a good boy?"


End file.
